


You have been added to the Group Chat

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Group Chat Fic, M/M, We love Aoi really, What happens when GazettE are in a group chat fic, chat fic, we're so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Aoi decides it's a good idea to create a group chat with these five guys?Let's find out and get you added to the group chat!





	You have been added to the Group Chat

_*Superstar Aoi* has added 4 others to the chat_

_*Superstar Aoi* has changed the name of the chat to /THESE FIVE GUYS/_

*R-san* : What the hell? What is this?

*Superstar Aoi*: I thought I'd make a group chat for us all 

*R-San*: We already have one though?

*Superstar Aoi*: That's for work related things!

*Actual Star Reita*: "I barely tolerate you at work, Yuu. What makes you think I can stand you in another chat?

*Superstar Aoi*: SO MEAN

*Superstar Aoi*: Wait

*Superstar Aoi*: Akira, Change your name!

*Actual Star Reita*: Why should I? It's actually the truth, unlike SOME people

*Superstar Aoi*: :( 

*Superstar Aoi*: Why you gotta go there, Aki?

*R-San*: You're all idiots

*R-San*: I hate you all

_*R-San* has left the chat*_

_*Superstar Aoi* has added *R-San* to the chat_

_*R-San* has left the chat_

_*Superstar Aoi* has added *R-San to the chat_

*R-San*: FOR FUCK SAKE

*Superstar Aoi*: :)

*Leader-san*: GUY'S IM IN A MEETING. STOP WITH THE NOTIFICATIONS

*Actual Star Reita*: Put your phone on mute then?

*Username*: Just mute the chat, thats what I always do

*R-San*: Who the fuck is username?

*Actual Star Reita*: Pretty sure thats Kouyou 

*Superstar Aoi*: Well the process of elimiation would lead to that being correct. I don't think he knows how to change his name?

*Username*: We can change our name?

*R-San*: Kouyou....

*Username*: I'm a guitarist, not a technician

*Actual Star Reita*: But dude, you're not 50 

*Superstar Aoi*: His fashion sense would suggest other wise

*R-San*: Kouyou, just look in your settings

*R-San*: Kouyou?

*Actual Star Reita*: Taka, he's already gone

*Superstar Aoi*: Wait! I'll do it!

_*Superstar Aoi* has changed the name *Username* to *Kouyou*_

*Leader-San*: Guys, seriously....

*Superstar Aoi* has changed the name *Leader-san* to *Leader-sama*

*Leader-Sama*: What?

*Superstar Aoi*: Wait, wait! I've got a better one!

**Superstar Aoi* has changed the name *Leader-sama* to *BIG Leader-sama*

*BIG Leader-Sama*: Yuu, no

*Superstar Aoi*: Yuu, yes :) 

*BIG Leader-Sama*: WHY CAN'T I CHANGE IT BACK?

*Superstar Aoi*: Because I'm a star! 

*Superstar Aoi*: And I control the chatroom because I made it :)

*R-San*: Yuu, has anyone ever told you you're a huge dick?

*Superstar Aoi*: No, but Ive been told I have a huge dick

*R-San*: I hate to this but I'm pretty sure that person was lying to you

*BIG Leader-Sama*: Guys, can you get off my dick for like 5 seconds!

*Superstar Aoi*: Only to change position!

*R-San*: ...

*Actual Star Reita*:...

*BIG Leader-Sama*: ...

*Kouyou*: ...

*Superstar Aoi*: I'M NOT GAY

*R-san*: Kouyou's back!

_*Kouyou* has left the chat_

*R-San: ...what?

*R-San*: what the hell?

*Actual Star Reita*: I just got a text from Kouyou asking how to join the chat again....

*R-San*: Well we know Grandad can text at least...

*BIG Leader-Sama*: Wait, he told me his phone was broken. Son of a bitch 

_*Superstar Aoi* has added *Kouyou* to the chat_

*BIG Leader-Sama*: Kouyou, you told me your phone has broken!

_*Kouyou* has left the chat_

*Actual Star Reita*: Ok, I think that one might have been on purpose...

*R-San*: This bath is empty without you ;) 

*Superstar Aoi*: ....wot

*Actual Star Reita*: WRONG CHAT, TAKA!!

*Superstar Aoi*: wait

*Superstar Aoi*: wot

*Superstar Aoi*: .......excuse me

_*R-San* has left the chat_

*Superstar Aoi* has added *R-San* to the chat

*Superstar Aoi*: Oh no you fucking don't

*R-San*: Yuu, leave it! 

_*Superstar Aoi* has changed the name of the chat to /REITUKI 4EVA/_

*R-San*: ...

*R-San*: Yuu

*R-San*: How do you know that word?

*Superstar Aoi*: ...

*Superstar Aoi*: IM NOT GAY 

*BIG Leader-Sama*: I've seen your browser history, Yuu

*Superstar Aoi*: WAIT WHAT?

*Superstar Aoi*: How? 

*Superstar Aoi*: You've seen everything?!

*BIG Leader-Sama*: I...actually haven't seen anything but now I want to

*Actual Star Reita*: Wth Yuu? What have you been searching?

*R-San*: Porn, obviously?

*Superstar Aoi*: So, Taka, how did your exhibition go?

*Actual Star Reita*: Stop trying to change the subject

*R-San*: He's into exhibitisiom, I see?

*Superstar Aoi*: THATS NOT WHAT I SAID

*BIG Leader-Sama*: ...Why do i even put up with you lot?

*R-San*: Money

*BIG Leader-Sama*: I'm clearly not being paid enough then...

*BIG Leader-Sama*: ...wait, when did the chat name change?

*Superstar Aoi*: OH! I need to change that!

_*Superstar Aoi* has changed the name of the chat to /GAYzette/_

*R-San*: Someone's projecting

*Actual Star Reita*: ...You're really not doing yourself any favours, Yuu

*Superstar Aoi*: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON ME?

*BIG Leader-Sama*: Because you make it so easy to?

*Superstar Aoi*: You're all mean

*Actual Star Reita*: We're mean because we love you

*R-San*: Speak for yourself

*Kouyou*": Don't we all speak for ourselves

*Superstar Aoi*: ...

*Actual Star Reita*: ...

*R-San*: ...

*BIG Leader- Sama*: ... 

*R-San*: Kouyou, shut up 

*Kouyou*: You can't tell me what to do, I speak for myself 

*BIG Leader-Sama*: This is why we should only stick to the work chat

*Superstar Aoi*: This is why we should only have one guitarist :D 

*R-San*: Bitch please, if anyone gets kicked out, it's going to be you 

*Superstar Aoi*: :( 

*Actual Star Reita*: Taka's only kidding! Aren't you, Taka?

*Actual Star Reita*: ...Taka?

_*R-San* has been removed from the chat_

*Superstar Aoi*: Oops, my finger slipped

*Actual Star Reita*: Yea, like when it slips on stage and you mess up your solo

_*Actual Star Reita* has been removed from the chat_

*BIG Leader-Sama*: Wait, why do they get to leave and I don't?

_*BIG Leader-Sama* has been removed from the chat_

*Superstar Aoi*: Fuckers 

*Kouyou*: Lying to yourself is the first step to hypocrisy 

*Superstar Aoi*: ...Kouyou

*Superstar Aoi*: Shut up

_*Superstar Aoi* has left the chat_

*Kouyou*: ....

*Kouyou*: Wait, where did everyone go?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so if you sat through that, well done XD I hope you find it somewhat funny because me and my wife were in stitches discussing this fic XD 
> 
> AND WE LOVE AOI, WE SWEAR, HE'S JUST SO EASY TO PICK ON XD
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
